


They're Going to Love you

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library





	They're Going to Love you

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Nichole lied in bed terrified. Tomorrow she’s going to meet Cullen’s siblings and she knows she should try to sleep but she couldn’t. All she could think of is how she could screw it up. She felt a hand rub up and down her arm. “They’re going to love you. Go back to sleep Nichole. Please” Cullen murmured without opening his eyes. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head against his chest. Trying to listen to his heartbeat to lull her into sleep.

“Hey Cullen.”

“What?”

“What if they’re disappointed? I’m sure they heard a bunch of exaggerated inquisitor stories. I’m not that impressive.”

“Nichole they already love you. I tell Mia about you every letter. She knows you make sure I keep in touch with her and make sure I take care of myself. Maker’s Breath you could be a darkspawn and she would still love you.” Cullen said sounding like he was suppressing laughter as he stared at her. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” Cullen said with a quick kiss before Nichole finally went to sleep.


End file.
